If I Had My Way
by Marie Nicole
Summary: Sequel to Unthinkable.  As Jacob and Naomi's relationship progresses, they are faced with some things that could threaten to tear them apart. Just because an imprint is made does not make things easier.  Sometimes imprinting won't be enough.
1. Snippit

_**A/N: Hello all! Well here I am again and I decided to write a squeal to my story "Unthinkable". I love to write so much and I loved the characters so I just couldn't let them go. I am so grateful to those who loved the story and hope that you all will like the sequel.**_

_**For those who haven't read "Unthinkable" yet, it can be find on my profile and I suggest you read that one first before digging into this one. It would help you understand the storyline and the characters a lot more.**_

_**I have this sequel all planned out in my head, so you are in for an emotional, drama, angst, romantic filled ride.**_

_**This is just an excerpt from a part of the story that won't happen for a few chapters, just wanted to give everyone a general idea about where I was heading with this! Without further ado…here is "If I had my way".  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naomi's POV.<strong>_

Jacob was shaking. I could see the tremors rolling up his arms and across his shoulders as he leaned against the island that stood in the middle of the kitchen. He was getting pissed and I found that I couldn't have cared less.

He wasn't even thinking about how this would ultimately affect me. This was asking a lot and I loved Jacob more than anything else in this world, I just didn't know if I could do this for him.

Jake took in a deep breath and before I could blink was standing right in front of me and it made me flinch. I frowned. I should have been able to see him move, but because I had been slacking off for the past few months, my sharpened senses were getting dull. Which was all the more reason why I couldn't keep doing this.

"So what the hell are you trying to say Naomi"? He asked me, his voice a deep, calm monotone.

I looked into his face and was momentarily left speechless. His handsome, sunny face was as hard as stone and because I knew him so well, I could see the underlining pain hidden underneath. My heart sunk to my stomach.

I hated hurting him. All I wanted to do was make him happy, but this was too much and I just couldn't do it anymore.

"I'm sorry Jake, I just can't". I whispered.

Jacob shook his head, gave a sarcastic laugh and turned away from me, swearing loudly. I jumped again and immediately cursed at myself.

"Fuck Naomi". He shouted. "Why now? You couldn't tell me this shit before I started taking on more responsibility at the shop, hoping to save up some money. You couldn't tell me this before I got my fucking hopes up, thinking that I finally could get what I've always wanted".

Jacob's words cut right through me and it made me feel like shit. But he didn't understand where I was coming from, and the more I started to realize that, the angrier I became.

"That's not who I am Jake"! I yelled. "What you're asking me to do, is asking me to change who I am. I wanted to try for you, because I love you and I really thought I could do it, but I…I just can't".

Jacob had turned his back on me, his shoulders tense. I wanted to wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his shirt, taking in his scent, but it wasn't such a good idea right now. I didn't want to be rejected. I sighed.

"Jake, I'm not like my sister, or Kim or even Emily. I wasn't built that way. I was born with a beast inside me and what you're asking of me is asking me to deny what I was born to be".

Jacob was quiet for a minute before he gave me a glance over his shoulder.

"Leah was born the exact same way and she is putting forth the effort". He said quietly.

I lowered my head, feeling like the most horrible person in the world for what I was about to say.

"I'm not Leah either".

I looked up just in time to see Jake shake his head again before turning around to face me. His eyes, once so warm and welcoming, were now hard and cold and I couldn't find my Jake nowhere in them. He moved closer to me and I stiffened. His movements stopped for just a second as he sensed my fear. I knew he would never hurt me, but right now I knew I had pushed his self-restraint way passed his normal limit.

Jake leaned down and pushed my hair back, away from my shoulders leaving my whole left side free to him. He placed his lips near my ear.

"Then that honey, just makes you fucking selfish". He snarled quietly. "I have done everything for you and you couldn't even do this one thing for me, for us. I'm fucking done with it.

And without another word, Jacob moved passed me, snatched his keys of the counter and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. The pictures on the wall shook and fell to the hardwood floor with a crash. Some of the dishes in the cabinet fell out into the sink, a few of them breaking on contact.

I stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds before my legs gave way and I fell to the floor. The tears streaming down my face and before I could stop them, the sobs escaped me and kept coming, shaking my body until it hurt. I wrapped my arms around myself but they just wouldn't stop.

I had hurt the man that I loved and him hurting made me hurt in return. I knew without a doubt that Jake would do anything for me, but what he was asking was just too much.

I wasn't ready for that yet and all I wanted was for him to understand. But he didn't and I honestly didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hmmmmmmm what is it that Jake wants from Naomi? Let me know what you guys think?**_


	2. Second thoughts

_**A/N: Okay so here we go. First chapter up and running. I hope you all will enjoy this story as much as you did Unthinkable. Once again if you haven't read that story yet, please check it out on my profile page. It will make understanding this one just a little bit easier. **_

_**Without further ado…here is Chapter One. Enjoy**_

_***Second Thoughts***_

_**Naomi's POV**_

I couldn't believe it had already been two years. Two years that have been filled with ups and downs and was definitely the most turbulent ride I had ever been on before, but even with all that I wouldn't have changed a thing.

I met and fell in love with a man. A man that walked in my life and made a permanent mark on my heart and embodied himself in my soul. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without him in it and every time I did I cringed. I needed him like I needed air to breathe. He was literally my world.

I smiled as I looked down at him, my head propped up on my hand, my other arm holding the sheets around me. I loved watching Jake sleep and I did just that every chance I had. I didn't officially move in with him yet, but most days and nights I could be found right here. I kept leaving my stuff over here little by little waiting for Jacob to say something about it but he never did. If he knew what I was doing then he never let on that he did.

I gently moved some hair out his face and my smile widened when he automatically leaned into my touch. I still couldn't believe how in tune we were with each other. We never really allowed the imprint to have that much of affect on our relationship although at times it was pretty potent. This was half the reason I stayed with Jake most of the time. I couldn't bear to be away from him for more than a few hours and neither could he so this was a comfortable situation right now that we were both happy with.

No one could stand to be around us when we had been deprived of seeing each other. I turned into an emotional, bitchy mess and Jake was a complete animal, literally. When I talked with the other imprinted couples they told me that this was completely normal and no one blamed us for our behaviors, they just knew to stay clear out of our way.

I was so caught up in my daydream that I hadn't noticed the lazy circles being drawn on my back. I smiled when I met Jacob's eye and he gave me a sleepy grin in return.

"Morning sweetheart". He said quietly and I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Morning". I said just as quietly, earning myself that beautiful grin I had fell in love with.

"What are you doing up"? Jake asked and I gave a shrug.

"I couldn't sleep". I said simply.

Jacob laughed and began to run his fingers through my tangled mass of hair. I closed my eyes; his touch would always be able to soothe me.

"What were you thinking about"? He asked me then and I smiled. He could always read me like a book.

"I was thinking about a lot of things". I laughed softly. "I was thinking about how much I love you, the way you make me feel, how you made me feel last night, the way your hands moved over my body, the way your lips feel on my skin".

I ran my nose softly over his face, tracing it over his jaw, his nose, his neck. I couldn't help myself. I just had to touch him. I felt Jacob laugh and when I pulled back; he had a grin on his face. I felt his hands move from my hair down my back until they reached my hips. He gripped them slightly and without any effort at all lifted me up a bit and moved me on top of him. I laid down with my head on his chest. Jake wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed. We didn't say anything for a while, perfectly content with just listening to each other breathe. Then Jake spoke.

"I hate that I have to leave you for work". He said softly and I remained quiet. Anytime Jacob started talking about work, I immediately started withdrawing. I knew what would always follow.

He moved some hair away from my face and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"You know I've taken on more at the shop since we agreed to move forward with our lives, I want to be as prepared as I can be. I have to make sure I can take of everything".

Jake laughed and I smiled but it was forced. I hadn't talked to him about what we discussed in a long while because I was afraid of the reaction I was sure to get.

So instead of answering, I gave Jake a quick kiss on the lips before I got up from the bed, making my way to the bathroom, the sheet wrapped tightly around my body. I could feel Jacob's eyes on my back but I refused to turn around. I wasn't ready to have this conversation just yet and I didn't want to ruin the morning with it.

I turned on the shower, and let the sheet drop to the floor. I stood in front of the mirror, piling my hair on top of my head when I saw Jacob lean against the door frame in the reflection. I watched as his eyes roamed up and down my naked body and smiled. I had stopped being shy a long time ago. His eyes met mine in the mirror.

"Are you okay honey". Jake asked me quietly.

I broke our gaze and looked down at my hands. I should have known my silence from earlier wouldn't have gone unnoticed. Jacob would know if something was wrong with me just as would if it was him. But like I had said before, I didn't want to talk about, not now. I turned around and walked over to him, smiling again as his eyes went back to trailing the length of my body. I stood in front of him and traced my finger softly over his abdomen.

"I'm fine". I whispered, before I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

Jake hesitated for just a second before I felt his arms come around me. He pushed me into him and deepened our kiss, both of us fighting for dominance. Jacob won eventually and I gasped against his mouth when he picked up suddenly and held me against him. I loved it when he was so physical with me. I knew what I was doing; I was trying to distract him, to do anything to bring his attention back to something else. I moaned softly as Jacob kissed down my neck, moving us towards the shower.

"I thought you had to get to work". I asked breathlessly.

Jake brought his lips back to mine, gently nibbling on my bottom lip.

"They can wait for another minute or so". He said, tossing the shower curtain back and walked us into the hot stream of water.

My idea worked. Jacob didn't think about anything else but what we were doing.

It didn't take a minute to finish what we were doing; in fact it took a good hour and a half. Jacob had to rush and get dressed and I watched him from the bed, dressed in one of his t-shirts. He was pulling his hair up into a ponytail when he turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Am I going to see you later"? Jake asked me, picking up his work bag that was next to the closet. I gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'll probably go over earlier to Em and Camille's, help set up for dinner. Are you coming by"? I asked.

He gave me a quick nod and leaned over and gave me a kiss. He pulled back but kept his face close to mine, staring into my eyes.

"I know something's bothering you sweetheart, but I won't push it, you'll tell me when you're ready". Jake gave me one more kiss on my forehead, a final grin and walked out the bedroom. I heard the front door close downstairs and I let out a loud sigh and flopped back down on the bed.

I knew that if I didn't talk to Jake about what was bothering me soon, it was all going to blow up in my face. I was going to talk to him, I really was, I just didn't know what to say. He was just so excited about moving forward with everything that I didn't have the heart to crush all his dreams just because I was being selfish.

But I really didn't know if I was built for what he wanted. I wanted him to be happy and I knew that if we took this next step in our relationship, he would be. The only thing was, I had been born with a monster inside of me, something that literally took over any humanity I had left. Yeah, sure I knew how to control it, but if I really let it loose, I would be dangerous. I hated dealing with it, but it was a part of who I was and out of all people, I was expecting Jacob to understand this. I had a very distinct feeling that in this circumstance he just wouldn't.

I sighed.

This was something I needed to think about. So until I got my head together, I wouldn't tell Jacob a thing. I would just have to continue to put on a good face.

Even if I knew that without a doubt the thought of having children scared the shit out of me.

_**A/N: Please review :)**_


	3. Through it all

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. Between work and school, I haven't really been left with any time at all. But wait no longer…..here is chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Through it all*<strong>_

_**Jacobs POV**_

For the first time since I was little, I could honestly say that I was happy. Fuck it! I was acting like a goddamn teenage girl who has finally got the chance to meet her idol, crush or whatever you want to call it.

I was the happiest man alive. There was definitely no if's, ands or buts' about it.

I had a woman that I loved and who loved me. We were meant for each other in so many more ways than just one. Yeah she was my imprint, but what we had went so much deeper than that. I was afraid that once I imprinted, not only would my choices be taken away, but so would my imprints and I didn't want that.

But it didn't turn out that way at all.

The very first time I met Naomi, I was automatically drawn to her and I didn't have a fucking clue why. But with that being said, I found I wanted to get to know her a little better. So without looking like a stalker (but somewhat kind of achieving that very image), I sought her out. But I didn't know any more than her first name and Naomi was a pretty popular name.

Without any luck, I gave up ever meeting her again and I went to back to my regular routine but never once did I forget her beautiful face. I was hoping everyday that I would be able to see her one more time.

And then, she walked right into my job and my entire world changed.

I can't lie and say everything has been all sunshine and rainbows because it hasn't been. Mistakes were made and secrets were kept, on both of our parts. But we loved each other and we knew without a doubt that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives in each other's arms. I couldn't imagine life without this woman.

Over the last two years, we fell into a rhythm. Naomi spent most of her time with me at my house and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I knew she wanted to move in permanently but she would never say anything. She would leave her things here little by little, hoping that I would notice and would ask her myself. I did notice, but she was going to have to take this one by the reigns.

Things were easy with us, which was why I had no trouble talking to her about the next phase in our relationship.

I wanted a family of my own. I've wanted this for a while now. When I was younger and still infatuated with Bella, I wanted that family to be with her and for the longest time, I held onto that. I guess that's one of the reason's I held onto her for so long. But now, and I guess you can say that the imprint is playing a pretty big part in this; I wanted that family to be with Naomi. The more I thought about it, the more obsessed I became, to the point where I started picturing her while she was n the kitchen, belly round with my child and her face split into a huge grin as her hands rested on each side of her abdomen.

Yeah, I was losing it slightly you can say.

Soon it became too much and I ended up telling Naomi what I wanted one night (after a particularly hot love-making session I might add). To my surprise, she gave me a smile and said it was something we could start thinking about and working on.

I was fucking ecstatic.

I think I made love to her about five times that night (could have been a bit more). Of course that meant if we wanted to try and get pregnant, Naomi would have to stop phasing so that her womanly cycle could go back to normal. I didn't know too much about it, and in all honesty I didn't want to get into detail, but I knew Leah had went through the same thing a year ago and the doctor's told her now she was completely back to how she was before she had phased.

It was a long road ahead but Naomi promised me that she was fine with it and would go through anything to make me happy.

Do you see now why I loved the shit out of this woman?

I was eager, I could admit that. I started taking on a bigger part with the restoration business that I had started with Quil and Embry so that I could begin to save up for the family we were planning to have. I wouldn't say that the childhood I had was bad because it was definitely far from that, but we didn't have much and I wanted to make sure that my family wouldn't want for anything. If I could give it them, then they would have it. I wanted to be comfortable financially.

So while I pushed myself into work, Naomi started working on not phasing. She had been at for about a month and a half now and from what I could tell she wasn't phasing at all. Her reflexes were slowing down and she wasn't has strong as she was before. Some of her attributes were still there but they were fading fast. She seemed to be doing fine with it but sometimes I would feel like she wasn't telling me something.

Every time now, when I would bring up the different things I wanted to do for our future family, she would go all silent and stiff, then she would quickly change the subject or suddenly leave the room. When she did this, I would always ask if something was wrong but she would just smile and tell me it was nothing.

I wasn't stupid though. I knew when something was bothering her and there was something _definitely _bothering her, but I decided to leave it alone….for now.

I decided to busy myself with work, which was where I was at now. I wanted to put the final details on some jobs I had set up in Seattle. Some big named company heard about my work with restoring cars and said I came highly recommended. They wanted me to restore three 1970 Masurati's. Of course when they told me that I hopped right on it, not even caring if I had to work on them alone. I wouldn't have to though because Embry and Quil were both more than willing. This job was bringing in a whole hell of a lot of money and I wanted these cars to be fucking perfect. After all was said in done, we were all beyond tired but they came out spectacularly.

I was on the phone with one of owners and I couldn't help the huge grin that stretched across my face as I listened to him praise our work. It felt damn good and I was happy that he was happy with the finished product. He told me that our check was all ready for us and if I wanted he could mail it out today. I told him to hold off on that, I wanted to come and pick up myself. I actually had a plan in my head. I wanted to get out of LaPush and Forks for a minute and this gave me the perfect reason to.

After making a bit more small talk and taking on two more projects from him, I hung up the phone, looking up when I heard the door open.

"What's up bro"? Quil said, walking hand and hand with a six year old Claire.

I got up from my seat behind the desk and walked over to him, giving him a slap on the back before bending down and scooping Claire up in my arms, earning myself a cute little squeal. I twirled her around in a circle, laughing with her before I placed her back on her feet. The cutie pie smiled up at me and placed her small hand in mine, her other one clasped in Quil's.

"Nothing much, just finishing up some stuff here before I head over to Camille and Embry's". I answered back.

Quil rolled his eyes and I couldn't help the booming laugh that escaped my mouth. I knew what he was feeling.

"Dude, I can't wait for this wedding to be done and over with. If I hear about one more decoration or color scheme, I'm going to puke and I'm dead serious". Quil said, his face contorting in a look of pure disgust. I couldn't stop laughing.

Two years ago, Embry proposed to his imprint Camille, who was also Naomi's sister. The two of them moved in together and now that they had found out she was pregnant, they had finally set a date. It was three weeks away and to say that Embry was slowly but surely losing his damn mind was a freaking understatement. I couldn't say I blamed him though; the man was going to be a husband and a father in a short period of time. Any guy would have been pulling his hair by now just from the stress alone.

"Give the guy some slack". I told Quil. "He's freaking out right now and as his friends, we need to make sure we're there for him, even if we want to slit our own wrist, which won't help because we'll heal before we bleed out anyway".

Quil sighed and hung his head low. "The cons of being a wolf". He said quietly and I smiled. He perked up quickly.

"Are you ready to go"? You know Camille will cut us deeply if we're late for dinner and she wants to see Claire.

I nodded and snatched up my work bag, grabbing the keys in the process.

"Yeah, let's go". "Camille is pregnant with a temper, and there is no way in hell that I'm going to be on the receiving end of that hailstorm".

* * *

><p>We arrived at Camille and Embry's ten minutes later. I left my bag in the back of Quil's pickup truck and got out with Claire clinging to my back. I raced towards the steps, turning around a few time before I jumped up the steps and knocked. Claire was laughing in my ear when Embry opened the door and she quickly moved from me to him in a heartbeat. I didn't feel any way about it; we were all fond of the little munchkin.<p>

I stepped through the door, and gave Embry a quick hand shake and a hug.

"What's up dude"? Something smells fantastic". I said, raising my nose in the air and flaring my nostrils. I really was a true dog.

Embry shook his head at me, still holding Claire in his arms.

"You know Camille never does anything simple. It's enough food cooked to feed a whole army". He said.

I made my way towards the kitchen, the smells getting stronger the closer I got. I didn't realize how hungry I was until then and I couldn't wait to dig in. Camille was mixing something in a big bronze pot over the stove when I walked into the kitchen. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had one hand on her hip. Her stomach looked huge underneath the dark blue wrap dress she had on. She had about two more months to go but she already looked like she was about ready to pop.

I thought she looked absolutely beautiful. The fact that she looked just like Naomi didn't help my train of thought either.

I walked over to her quickly and pecked her on the cheek. Camille jump and I placed a hand on the small of her back to keep her from tipping over so to speak.

"Sheesh Jake, you scared the shit out of me". She squeaked and I placed another kiss to her cheek.

"Sorry sis, what are you cooking in there"? I asked, leaning forward. As soon as I reached a hand towards the pot, it was smacked hard and quickly with a wooden spoon. I jumped back, waving my hand back and forth. Camille giggled.

"No food for you until it's time for dinner". She said and I pouted.

She shook her head at me with a small smile on her face. She started to lift the huge pot off the stove but I moved forward and took it from her hands. I moved it to the small table standing in the middle of the kitchen. There was a large bowl sitting on top of it and I assumed that's what Camille was going to use, so I started pouring the delicious smelling, creamy liquid into it.

Camille sighed tiredly and took a seat in the chair closest to me, watching me work and placing a hand over her stomach. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be off your feet now"? I asked. "It's getting down to the wire and you shouldn't be pushing yourself to much".

She gave me a gentle smile, her hand moving in slow circles over her bulging abdomen.

"I know I should, it's just that all I do is sit in the house and do nothing. Embry won't even let me get up to get my own food or water. I wanted to feel like I was doing something, so I decided to cook".

I smiled at her, turning around so that I could put the now empty pot in the sink.

"Well we really appreciate this, but after dinner you are to sit down with your feet up and let all of us clean up ok"? It wasn't up for discussion. Camille looked like she wanted to just go collapse in bed.

I couldn't blame her. Being that big looked almost painfully. It also couldn't help that it was a good chance that the baby could be born with a wolf gene. Emily had said when she and Sam first started a family; her pregnancies weren't that out of the ordinary.

I guess Embry and Camille would be okay. It would be an adjustment for them that was certain.

Camille stood to her feet and shooed me away from the table.

"Okay now out you get Jake. Go help Naomi set up the table if you feel like you need to do something. I have to get the finishing touches on dinner". She said, turning back towards the oven.

I smiled and shook my head, watching her fiddle around for a bit before I went down the narrow walkway that led to the small family dining area.

There she was.

I leaned against the archway and just watched the woman I loved. I watched the way her hips moved as she went around the table. My eyes traveled to her generous ass and how the jeans she was wearing made it that much delectable. I pushed myself away from the wall and walked up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist, bringing her against me.

"Hello beautiful". I whispered.

Naomi relaxed against me and placed her arm over top of mine, tracing my skin lightly with her fingers.

"Hello yourself". She whispered back causing me to smile. I turned her around to face me and she had a smile on her face. I had been away from her for long enough.

"I've missed you honey". I said, leaning my head against hers.

Naomi laughed softly before leaning up and kissing me on the lips, her arms coming around my neck.

"We just saw each other like literally five hours ago". She said calmly and I kissed her again, this time deeper, pushing her against me harder.

"Five hours are way too long". I said against her lips, not giving her a chance to answer back when I took her lips again, earning myself a very satisfied sigh in return. We were interrupted a few minutes later though.

"Aw c'mon guys. Seriously I can't see this everyday". Quil said loudly, coming into the area with a dish in his hands.

Naomi laughed and to my disappointment moved away from me. She went over to take the dish from Quil and turned towards the table to put it on top of it. I moved closer to her, and leaned against her before she could move any further.

"I'll finish this later sweetheart". I whispered against her ear before I turned and walked away. I felt a swift pat to my backside and I turned around in time to see Naomi grinning and giving me a wink.

"I look forward to it Mr. Black".

I just shook my head. This woman was going to be my downfall, I was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Dinner was great. Camille had really outdone herself with all that food and I had kept my promise and made sure she rested while we all helped with the cleanup. We had sat around talking after that, watching Claire play around with a new toy Embry had brought her. We discussed the wedding and the how the decorating the nursery was going. I laughed because even though Embry was nervous as hell about everything that was going on, I could tell that he couldn't wait to hold his baby in his arms.<p>

I envied him a bit but I was also happy for him. He deserved everything that was happening for him.

Before long, Quil left with a sleeping Claire in his arms, thanking Camille for the dinner and saying goodbye to us all. We stayed a bit longer and it was closer to midnight when we packed up and left ourselves.

Embry walked us out; Camille had gone upstairs a half an hour ago to bed. Naomi kissed Embry on the cheek and said goodbye and made her way to my car she had taken to get here. I stayed back.

"So man, how is it going"? Embry asked me quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

I looked over in Naomi's direction, watching as she got into the passenger side of the Rabbit before I answered.

"It's going well, I think. I mean I can tell she hasn't been phasing because her reflexes are slowing down, but something's up Em, I don't know what it is but I know she's not telling me something".

Embry clasped me on my shoulder.

"Just give it time". He said. "It's a lot for her right now. I'm sure if it was something serious, she would tell you. Just give it some time".

He slapped me against my back and I shook his hand and gave him a hug before I threw a quick goodbye over my shoulder and made my way towards the car.

I tried to will myself to believe what Embry had said was right.

* * *

><p>We laid in silence, my fingers drawing slow circles against her naked hip. I moved from her hip to the dip in her back, lazily dragging my digits up and over the skin. Then I felt her squirming.<p>

"Stop Jake, that tickles". Naomi laughed softly and I chuckled but ceased my touching.

"Do you have to work this weekend"? I asked instead, my fingers moving up to play with the ends of her hair. She tilted her head up to look up at me and I gave her a small smile.

"No I don't think so". She said quietly then sat up a little. "Why do you ask"?

I leaned up on my elbows causing her sit up completely, the bed sheet sliding down a bit.

"I have to pick up something in Seattle and I figured we could make a weekend out of it, you know spend some time together".

Naomi smiled and moved some hair away from her face.

"Jake, we spend a lot of time together now, we don't need to get away to do that".

I laughed and leaned forward, giving her lips a quick kiss.

"I know that honey". I said softly. "But I know you're not telling me something and this way we can get away, go somewhere quiet, with no distractions and just air everything out".

Naomi's smile faded a little and she turned her head away from me.

"I'm not hiding anything Jacob, I'm fine".

I wasn't buying it. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close while I lay back down on the bed. She rested her head on my chest and tucked herself into my side. I knew she didn't want to talk about what was on her mind but I definitely knew that something was bothering her.

"You don't have to say anything about it now sweetheart". I said. "But I can read you like a book and I know that there is something on your mind and whatever it is, I hope you know that you can talk to me about it".

I felt Naomi nod against my chest and then let out a long sigh.

"I know Jake". She said quietly. "I know".

I stayed quiet after that, knowing that I didn't need to say anything else. I was hoping that this little getaway was going to be the push that Naomi needed to let whatever it is that she was keeping locked up out.

I mean we've been through it all, everything you could think of, what else could possibly come between us?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please Review…..**_


	4. Never too late

_**A/N: *Hides behind couch* Please forgive me for the serious lack for an update. Life has been kicking my ass lately and I have absolutely no free time what so ever. Honestly I had hit a writer's block and I didn't know where I wanted to go as far as this story went. But here I am, back at it again. So without further ado…here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Never too late*<strong>_

_**Jacob's POV**_

The drive down to Seattle was a quiet one. Naomi was tucked into my side sound asleep and I kept one arm around her while I used the other to drive. After a lot of coaxing on my part she was finally excited about spending a weekend away. I had planned for a very relaxing and rewarding time in my head; I just hoped it turned out that way.

I heard Naomi take in a very deep sigh and she unconsciously pushed herself closer to me. I smiled and leaned down for a split second to place a kiss on the side of her temple before I returned my attention back towards the road. This little getaway would do us some good. I knew there was still something bothering Naomi but every time I asked she would always tell me she was fine.

But it's because I knew her so well that I knew she was lying to me.

I would leave it alone for now. I knew what it felt like to be constantly asked what was wrong and I wasn't going to be that person. Whatever it was though, I just hoped Naomi would open up to me soon.

Before too long I was pulling up to the lobby of the hotel I reserved for the weekend. It was nothing too extravagant but it was nice. I wanted us to be comfortable.

I put the car in park and cut the engine. I smiled down at the sleeping beauty next to me, moved some hair away from her face and leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Naomi whimpered and turned her face more towards me. I laughed.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're here". I said softly in her ear.

Naomi stirred a little bit more before her eyes fluttered open. She gave me a sleepy smile and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan on staying asleep this long". She said quietly. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it honey, you looked tired anyway".

Naomi smiled and pushed herself into a sitting position, raising her arms over her head a bit to stretch. Then she turned her head and stared out the window.

"Oh my God, Jake this place is beautiful". She exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down in the passenger seat. I laughed. Naomi then lunged forward and attached herself to my neck, squeezing me so hard that I could barely breathe.

"You are an amazing man Jacob Black". She said quietly in my ear and I hugged her back, burying my nose in her hair.

"Anything for you honey".

Naomi pulled back and kissed me deeply, catching me slightly off guard. I responded immediately and pushed her closer to me, deepening our kiss. We pulled apart after a minute and just smiled at each other. This woman was my world and I would do anything for her.

We got out of the car and started to unpack the little bit of bags that we had. The bell boys met us at the entrance and after I gave the valet the keys to the car, we went up to our room. When we stepped through the door there were absolutely no words to describe how beautiful and relaxing the room was. The windows were huge, making it possible to see almost the entire city. I walked around and took a peak into the bathroom. There was enormous Jacuzzi tub that was big enough for even me. I smiled, knowing that this thing was going to get used to its full capacity and often.

I made my back into the bedroom and found Naomi standing in front of the window. I walked over to her and hugged her from behind. She leaned against me and rested her head against my chest.

"This is beautiful Jake". She said and I placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I told you I wanted to get away for the weekend so why not live it up".

Naomi laughed turning around in my arms and poking me in the chest with her finger.

"It seems like you have something planned Mr. Black. What's cooking up there in that head of yours"?

I had to laugh because she knew me all too well. Didn't mean that I had to let her know she was right.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sweetheart". I said, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Naomi shook her head, leaning back a bit so she could get a good look at my face.

"You have something up your sleeve mister and I want to know what it is". She said, her eyes narrowing.

I smiled and placed my hand on her lower back, effectively pushing her into me. I lowered my head towards her neck and began placing kisses there, my ego spiking when I heard her heartbeat pick up.

"Why can't I just want to spend time with you and have you all to myself"? I asked, slowly making my way towards her collarbone.

I heard Naomi swallow and I felt her hands grip my arms.

"Because I know you Mr. Black, I know that there is something brewing in that brilliant mind of yours". She whispered and leaned her head back so that I could have more room to work.

I stopped my kisses and moved so that I could stare into her face. I grabbed her chin and gently pulled her head down to mine.

"There's only one thing on my mind right now little miss". I said quietly, bringing my lips a centimeter away from her own. "And that's taking you right here on this king sized bed".

Naomi and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me briefly before she pulled back and gave me a smirk.

"Well Mr. Black, I say do your worst".

I didn't need to be told twice. I lifted her up swiftly and forced her to wrap her legs around my waist, walking us both over to the bed. I laid her down and Naomi wasted no time, her hands automatically going for the buttons on my shirt. I waited for her to finish than I shrugged out of it and instantly pressed my body into hers. She gripped my arms and flipped us over so that now I was lying on the bed and she was sitting on top of me. I took a moment to look at her.

"I will never get tired of telling you how beautiful you are sweet heart". I said, running my fingers along the side of her jean clad hip.

Naomi smiled at me before she gripped the edge of her shirt and took it off in one swift motion. My eyes immediately began to roam the length of her body. I loved her dark mocha skin color and her body. She wasn't the thinnest girl in the world and I didn't give a damn. I loved her with the curves that she had. They were extremely sexy to me.

Naomi leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips then moved down to my chin then to my neck, halfway down my chest then back up to my ear.

"I love you Jake". She whispered quietly and my heart skipped a beat. I would always feel a spark whenever she said that too me.

I gave her a smile and kissed her back, running my hands over her back and removing her bra. Naomi gasped into my mouth when it snapped apart and I used her being distracted so that I could roll us back over, returning her to bed.

I kissed down her neck and didn't hesitate to take a chocolate nipple into my mouth. She arched into me, a soft moan escaping her. I smiled against her skin before I moved over to the other one, twirling my tongue around the sensitive nub. After a minute I moved back up her body.

Naomi stared up at me with half lidded eyes and I wanted her so bad.

"Make love to me Jacob". She said softly. I wasted absolutely no time.

That's exactly what I did.

* * *

><p>We didn't do much our first night in the city. After our first round of extracurricular activities, we slept in, and then we got up to eat, tried out the Jacuzzi tub, made love again and slept way into the next morning. I was the first up and I got dressed quietly. I ordered Naomi some breakfast and when it came, I set it up on the small table by the balcony. I left her a note letting her know that I was stepping out and would be back in a bit.<p>

I turned around and looked at the sleeping woman still tangled in the cream sheets. She was lying on her stomach, the sheet from the bed just barely reaching the middle of her back. Her hair was wild and was strewn all across the pillows. Even in her sleep, Naomi looked beautiful to me. I walked over to her, gently moved some hair away from her face and placed a kiss to her cheek. She moved a little, mumbled something softly with a small smile on her face before she was still again. I smiled before I moved away, grabbed the room key and quietly walked out the door.

The weather was nice for once in downtown Seattle. Of course the air was still a bit brisk and I only knew this because everyone who walked by were still somewhat bundled up. I wasn't though because the air never did affect me and with that being said I was constantly getting strange looks as I was only wearing a thin long sleeved shirt.

I didn't bother me; in fact nothing could bother me right now. I had just come back from picking up the check that I had come down here for. Our client was extremely pleased with our work and I was surprised to find that he had paid us a lot more than what we agreed on. When I went to correct him, he all but pushed me out the door and said to me that we deserved it.

So after stopping by the bank and depositing the check, then transferring Quil and Embry their share, I was on my way to pick up one more thing before I headed back. I walked into a small shop, the door chiming as I closed the door behind me. An older, short chubby man came from the back and he greeted me with a smile on his face.

"Aw Jacob, my lad. How are you doing"?

I reached my hand and shook his own, giving him a smile.

"I'm good Mr. Lopez, thanks for asking. I'm here to pick up that package".

Mr. Lopez looked at me over his glasses.

"You're early, almost three weeks ahead of our scheduled pick up date. What changed"?

I gave him a slight shrug of my shoulders, a small grin on my face.

"Let's just say that I think it's the right time now. Is it finished"?

Mr. Lopez looked at me for another long minute before he gave me a nod.

"Yeah son, it's ready. Are you sure you want to get it now"? He asked, and after I gave him a confident nod of my head, he gave a soft sigh and a small smile. "All right, let me get it and wrap it up for you".

I waited patiently for him while went to the back of the shop. I thought briefly that I might be jumping ahead of myself with this but deep down nothing felt more right. Before long Mr. Lopez came out the back with my package which he placed gently in my hand. He gave me an affectionate pat on my back.

"Good luck son, with everything". He said. I smiled.

"Thank You". I said back, grateful before I turned around and walked out the door.

After picking up a few more things in the city, I made my back to room. It was a little after nine in the morning and as I came through the door I was attacked. The packages that I had in my hands I had to immediately drop because I had to catch the body that was being launched into my arms.

"Where have you been mister"? Naomi asked, laughing a bit as I struggled to keep her up right at the same time trying to close the door with my foot.

"I had to run to the bank early this morning and I wanted to grab a few more things". I said

I was half expecting Naomi to ask me what exactly I was doing but she didn't, she just kissed me and I tasted the sweet and tangy flavors of blueberry on her tongue.

"I missed you". She whispered against my lips and I vaguely noticed that she only had on one of my large shirts.

I kissed her back, my hands holding her tighter against me. "I missed you too sweetheart".

Naomi pulled her lips away and gave me a smile before she jumped from my arms and made her way back towards the breakfast table. I watched her make her way over, my eyes traveling down to her hips without my permission. I watched as her lifted a piece of waffle to her mouth, some of the syrup dripping down her lips and her tongue moved out slowly to catch it.

My body was sent into overdrive and all I wanted now was her.

"Are you going to tell me what's in all those bags"? Naomi had asked me and I almost didn't catch it. I moved closer to her while her back was turned, pulling my shirt over my head as I went.

"All in due time princess". I muttered, my arms coming to wrap around her waist from behind. "Right now I have better things on my mind".

Naomi turned around in my arms and I immediately took her lips with my own. She let out a surprised gasp against my lips and I lifted right off her feet, walking us over to the bed and falling on top of it. I didn't stop though. I trailed a bunch of open mouthed kisses down her neck, my fingers going to work on the buttons on her shirt.

"Jacob"! She breathed. "What are you…_OH"!_

Her words were abruptly cut short when I took a nipple in my mouth. I sucked hard and Naomi arched into me. I used that to ease her shirt off her shoulders. My mouth moved to her other breast while my other hand moved to the heat between her legs. She let out a throaty moan I felt her fingers play in my hair before she gave a hard tug. The force pulled my lips from her breast with a pop and she pulled my head towards her, attacking my mouth with a vengeance. She pulled away after a brief second.

"What has gotten into you"? Naomi asked me, her breathing ragged. I smiled and pushed two fingers inside of her slowly, watching as her eyes fluttered closed.

"You'll see in a minute princess, be patient". I said quietly, letting my fingers do the talking for me.

I began to kiss any part of her skin that I could reach and it didn't take long before I had Naomi withering beneath me. I knew she was getting close so I removed my fingers swiftly. She made a disgruntled noise of impatience but before she could miss me, I pushed my pants down along with my boxers and shoved into her. Naomi moaned loudly and her legs came up to wrap around my waist, pulling me deeper inside her. I groaned, and buried my face against her neck, my teeth biting her shoulder softly. She just felt _that_ fucking good.

I began thrusting into her, loving the sounds that she was making and the way her nails scraped down my back. I pulled back so that I could look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting on her bottom lip so hard I thought it would begin to bleed. I slowed down my pace and gently grabbed her face.

"Look at me honey". I said softly and slowly Naomi's eyes opened. I kept my pace the same and smiled slightly when she let a moan pass through her lips.

"I love the way you sound princess". I said. "I love the way you bite your lip when I touch a particularly sensitive spot". And to emphasize my point, I thrust into her deeply, causing Naomi to do exactly what I said.

"Please Jake". She whimpered. "You're killing me".

I kissed her neck gently, slowly making my way up to her ear.

"I know". I whispered causing her to whimper.

I loved teasing her; it was almost at the top of the list of my favorite things to do. Of course number one was pleasing her and if I could do both at the same time then it was a particularly good day.

I could feel Naomi beginning to tighten around me and I groaned. She fit me like a damn glove and I could always tell when she was close.

"Oh God Jake". She breathed out and I pulled back so I could look at her face. Her head fell back against the pillow and she let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream before she bit down on her lip.

I loved watching her finish. She was so beautiful in her moment of ecstasy that it turned me on just that much. I could feel her squeezing me from inside and I couldn't hold on any longer. I grabbed her hips and slammed into her a good five times before I groaned loudly and collapsed on top of her, careful not to put my entire weight on her. I laid my head on her chest and tried to catch my breath. I felt her fingers playing lazily in my hair and for a moment all we did was lay there, living in the moment.

After a while I sat up and smiled at the woman lying beneath me. Naomi smiled back and I pushed some hair out of her face.

"C'mon honey". I said, giving her a kiss on the head. "Get dressed; I want to take you out".

Naomi sat up on her elbows and gave me a skeptical look.

"What are you up to Jacob"? She asked and I laughed, placing a quick kiss on her lips before hopping out of bed.

"Patience young grasshopper". I said grinning on my way to the bathroom, dodging a pillow that was thrown my way.

Naomi would have to wait just a little while longer. I could guarantee that it would be worth the wait. I just hoped she liked it like I was wishing she would.

* * *

><p>We spent the entire day going around and exploring what Seattle had to offer. I had been here a ton of times before but Naomi hadn't and I was having fun watching her face light up every time she found something that caught her interest.<p>

All too soon our day was coming to an end and after having a quiet dinner at this wonderful Italian restaurant, Me and Naomi took a walk down a pier that wasn't too far away.

"Jake, I have had such a great time today, Thank You". Naomi said, smiling up at me, her hand clasped in mine.

I grinned back at her but remained silent. I walked us over to a corner of the pier that overlooked water and boats. The city lights added a great back drop to it all. Naomi leaned on the railing and I came up behind her, resting my arms around her waist.

"Could this day get any more perfect"? I heard her ask quietly and I chuckled softly.

I turned her around in my arms and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I think it can". I said gently.

Naomi watched me intently as I reached inside my jacket and pulled out a long box. I handed it to her and smiled as I heard her heartbeat pick up.

"Open it honey". I said.

Naomi bit her lip and ever so slowly opened the box. Once she saw the contents inside, she gave a small gasp.

"Oh Gosh Jacob it's beautiful"

It wasn't anything over the top, just a simple gold bracelet designed with a few small diamonds and engraved with a small wolf on the side.

"Do you like it honey"? I asked and Naomi sent a blinding smile my way.

"Of course I do baby. I love it. Put it on me". She said and I had to smile has she practically jumping on the balls of her feet with excitement. After I clasped the bracelet into place, Naomi brought it closer for a better look.

"God Jake it's even more beautiful up…" Her words were cut short when she finally saw that there was something else hanging from it, the small, delicate ring shining in the light. Her eyes began to fill with tears before she brought them up to meet my own. I took her hand in mine and pulled her closer to me.

"Princess, you have been the best thing that has happened to me". I started, my voice beginning to get a bit choked up. "And I honestly could not imagine my life without you in it. Without the imprint, I already knew you were made for me and I want to make this thing official".

The tears were now running freely down Naomi's cheeks and I reached a hand up and with my thumbs swiped the tears away.

"Will you marry me sweetheart"? I asked quietly, my voice sounding hoarse and rough. My heart was going a million miles an hour in my chest and I watched my love intently as a million and one thoughts and emotions flashed across her face.

Then she said the one word that made my entire heart burst open with happiness.

"Yes".

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please Review.**_


	5. Doubt

_**A/N: I know I am the worst updater on the face of the plane. But I am kept busy most of the time with school and work, so fan fiction has been somewhat placed on the back burner. Yet here I am with another chapter! Sorry for the wait and hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Doubts*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>_

For three weeks after our trip from Seattle, all I could do was stare at this simple, yet beautiful ring that adorned my finger on my left hand. It was given to me out of love and Jacob wanted me as his wife. Any woman who was in their right mind would have been ecstatic right about now and would have been searching for every available wedding magazine she could get her hands on.

But for three weeks, all I was able to do was ask myself, what the hell was I getting into?

There was no mistaken the fact that I loved Jake. That was undeniable. I loved that man with every fiber of my being. It wasn't even the pending wedding itself. While I didn't really care all that much about dresses and makeup, I was looking forward to turning into somewhat of a princess for Jacob. It would be our day and I wanted to look beautiful for him. So that wasn't it either.

No, what scared me the most was the fact that I wouldn't be able to give Jake the one thing I knew he would want more than anything in this world after we said I do.

Children.

And it wasn't even because I couldn't bear children. While it might take some time and be a bit difficult because I harbored an animal inside me, it could happen.

No, it wasn't because I couldn't; it was because I DIDN'T want too. And it was that one single train of thought that made me feel like the most horrible person on the face of this planet.

Jacob did everything for me. He moved me into his gorgeous home that he had built from the ground up with his own hands. He never asked me to pay anything as far as household expenses went, taking care of everything on his own. I had long quit my small job at the bookstore when I had moved in, so Jake worked long hours at the shop, making sure we would be okay when we started our own family.

A family that I wasn't ready to have.

It wasn't a secret that Jake wanted children and I knew that after seeing one of his best friends about to become a dad, the want would become even stronger and I wanted nothing more than to give him what he craved.

So I tried. I tried my hardest to stop my body from wanting to transform into my other self. In order for us to conceive we had to completely give up our wolf so our bodies can return to normal and our menstrual and ovulation cycles could return to where it was before we changed. It was a lot harder to do than people thought it was.

I was born this way and had been living with my wolf for almost 16yrs. I had phased as a child and have been running and living with my wolf ever since. It was extremely difficult to separate yourself from something that was in your blood.

I had been at it for about two months when the urges hit me hard. I wanted to run. I wanted to feel the earth underneath my feet. I wanted the speed. I wanted it all.

My anger was also off the charts. I tried not to snap at Jake all that much but my siblings and my mom caught it the most and I knew it was because I wasn't phasing, I wasn't giving myself an outlet anymore.

The boiling point came one night when I was sitting at our small kitchen table with Jake and he made a comment about the string beans I had made not having enough salt on them. It was a simple, non-malicious, almost playful comment. And it sent me completely over the edge.

So while Jacob washed dishes, I excused myself for a walk. I waited until I was completely sure that Jacob couldn't hear me, stripped out my clothes and I let my wolf out. The sensation of my bones shifting felt weird and uncomfortable after it being so long. But it didn't stop me. It felt like a breath of fresh air. I didn't go too deep into the forest because I didn't want to get dirty but I allowed myself just a moment of peace.

When I came back inside, Jacob asked what was wrong and I happily told him I just needed fresh air and he dropped it almost immediately. I was in the clear.

So that's what I had been doing. I didn't phase all the time, only when my urge to do so got too overwhelming did I let her out. Jacob still doesn't know and I still didn't tell him either. As long as I was phasing I would never go back to how I was. My cycle would be frozen. And I wouldn't be able to conceive.

Jacob noticed how long it was taking us to become pregnant but he just figured my body needed a moment to get back on track. Every time he saw the look of sadness on my face, he assumed it was because it was taking us so long. It wasn't.

It tore me up inside, knowing that I was lying to him like I was. And I didn't want to hurt him by telling the truth. Does that make any sense? I figured he would be more wounded if I told him the truth. So the longer I held it in, the less he would be hurt right?

I know, I'm stupid.

Hiding this was killing me inside and a small part of me told myself that I should just tell him the truth and deal with whatever came with it. But every time I planned to let Jacob know how I felt, I always punked out and kept my mouth shut. I was so hopeless.

I was so deep in thought that I jumped when suddenly a cup of coffee was being slammed in front of me.

"You look like shit".

I snorted out a laugh and took the cup in my hands and took a sip. My lovely sister in law always knew what to say. Leah sat down across from me at the small kitchen table with a cup of her own in her hands. She took a sip and watched me over the top of it. I already knew what she was going to say.

"Please Leah, I don't need to hear it right now".

She huffed and took another sip of her coffee before placing it in front of her on the table.

"Bullshit". She said simply. "If you didn't want to hear what I had to say then you wouldn't have come over".

I laughed softly because she was absolutely right. I needed someone to tell me how completely fucking stupid I was being and what better person to do that then Leah.

My sister was normally my go to person for all my emotional issues but she was seven months pregnant and had a wedding coming up. She had way more important shit to deal with. Leah and my brother Aaron have already been married for a year and my precious little niece Shila was three months old. They were settled down and while I knew Leah barely got any sleep with a baby in the house, I knew she at least had the energy to listen to me.

"I don't know what to do anymore Leah". I breathed, running my hands through my hair. "He proposed to me and made it that much more real. And I feel like I'm not giving him anything in return. I'm being so fucking selfish".

Leah didn't respond right away. She got up from the table and took our cups to the sink. I heard them drop in and then she turned back towards me, her arms folded over her chest. She wasn't smiling.

"You are being selfish Naomi. I love you like the sister I never had, but I love Jake too. He's my brother and if you hurt him, I will never forgive you. This is going to crush him". She said.

I knew she was speaking the truth but I couldn't help but bristle at her words. I knew this would hurt Jacob but I hadn't planned on doing this intentionally.

"As if I don't know that already Leah". I said, my voice a little steely. "The last thing I want to do is hurt him, but it's not as easy for me as it was for you".

Leah laughed outright at that and took a seat again at the table. I smiled slightly. At least the conversation had went back to being casual.

"You think giving up phasing was easy for me"? She asked, laughing again. "Besides giving birth, that was the hardest thing I ever had to do".

I smiled. Remembering the hell she caused in the hospital the night she had Shila.

"I'm definitely not taking away from anything that you have been through, but you first phased when you were what? Nineteen? Twenty"? Leah gave me a subtle nod. "Well I phased when I was three years old and have been living with my wolf ever since, I can't let her go that easily".

Leah seemed to be taking in what I said and was quiet for a bit before she answered.

"I understand what you're saying and I get that it's going to be a bit difficult for you. Like I said, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do but it was one thing that made it easier, made it worth it".

I raised an eyebrow when she didn't continue. "What was it"?

A small smile came to her lips then.

"Your brother". Leah said softly. "I knew he wanted children and I loved him so much that I would do anything to make him happy. So knowing that made it that much more worth it".

I chewed on my bottom lip as I listened to her words. I loved Jacob too. But did that mean I had to give up everything that I knew everything that I was just to make him happy?

Leah sighed and opened her mouth to speak again when she was interrupted by a shrill wail coming from up the stairs. Looked like my niece had woken up.

Leah made a move to get up but I stopped her.

"It's okay, I got her". I said, making my way towards the stairs before Leah could stop me. She wasn't complaining in the least but I could tell she was worn out. I needed a break from this conversation anyway.

Leah took her seat again and gave me a small grateful smile. I hadn't made it out the kitchen yet before I caught her words.

"Think about it sis". She said quietly. "If you love Jacob as much as I know you do, it shouldn't be this hard".

I decided not to respond to that and climbed the stairs to the screaming little person in the far room.

"Hey hey hey pretty girl, what's with all this noise"? I asked the cute little ball of chubbiness laying in the white crib. Of course she didn't speak back, but I was awarded with a bunch a gurgles. I picked Shila up and instantly started kissing her chunky cheeks. I loved the way she always smelled so clean.

I cradled her gently in my arms and walked over to the rocking chair Leah had in the corner of Shilah's room. Leah had only put her down a couple minutes ago so I knew she had to still be sleepy, so I started to gently rock her back and forth, hoping to calm her down enough.

Shilah eased her noises after a while and her beautiful brown eyes slowly began to close. I looked at my niece and smiled. She had dark curls that sat on her head and framed her chubby face. Her lips were pouty and her skin was a golden brown. She was an even mix of both Leah and my brother. She was gorgeous.

When I was around her I often thought about what mine and Jacob's children might look like. If we had a girl would she look more like Jake and would our boy look like me? It was images like those that made me want to work hard at this whole thing.

Once I was completely sure Shilah was knocked out again, I got up slowly and gently laid her back down. I looked at her for a few minutes, watching her sleep. I did want this for me and Jake, I truly did. But right now, it wasn't for me just yet. I finally accepted that. And it was time I told Jacob that as well. No matter how much this was probably going to hurt him, I wasn't going to lie to him anymore

It was time to come clean.

* * *

><p>It was late by the time Jacob came home and I missed him terribly. We barely made it through dinner before I couldn't take it anymore. I attacked him in the kitchen while we cleaning up. I needed to be near him, touch him, and kiss him. I was trying to draw the strength and courage I needed from Jake to be able to tell him the truth.<p>

Needless to say my Jacob responded immediately. Being apart for so many hours had us feeling drained and all we wanted to do was be together. And that's how we got in this position. I drew lazy circles on Jake's chest as I felt him do some on my hip. We weren't speaking but we didn't need to. I loved lying in his arms. But it was now or never. I had to let Jacob know what was going on.

I sat up slowly, keeping the sheets wrapped around my body. I felt Jacob's eyes on me and he sat up a little as well.

"What's up honey"? He asked me quietly, placing a warm hand on the small of my back.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes briefly, enjoying his touch and allowing it to calm me down. Here we go.

I turned around to face him and gave him a small smile.

"Babe, there's something I want to tell you". I started, my heart beating hard in my chest.

Jake sat up completely then an eyebrow raised in question.

"Does it have anything to do with what has been bothering you lately"? He asked and I gave him a nod.

"Yes". My voice cracked. "It has everything to do with it".

Jacob gave me an encouraging smile and took my hand, his thumb rubbing circles on top of it.

"Go ahead sweetheart, you can tell me anything".

I took a deep breath and met Jake's eyes. He was going to hate me after this I was sure of it, but I couldn't lie to him anymore. I loved him way too much to keep doing that.

I opened my mouth, ready to spill out my heart…..

_RIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG._

Jacob gave my hand a quick squeeze and reached over and grabbed the phone off the night table. He made quick talk with whoever was on the other end before he hung up.

"That was Embry honey, he says your sister is in labor and they're on the way to the hospital. He says she freaking out and he might have a heart attack".

I was immediately out of bed and pulling on some sweat pants and a sweatshirt. I needed to be there for Camille.

Jacob had gotten out of bed too but he stopped my hasty fumbling by pulling me to him.

"Finish what you were going to tell me princess". He asked me quietly.

I leaned up and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I will, but right now Camille and Embry need us".

Jake seemed to agree and he kissed me again before he started to get dressed. We were headed out the door and to the hospital before I knew it.

I didn't know if I was relieved or disappointed that I wasn't able to tell Jake the truth. I think it was more relief than anything and it made me feel even worse than before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what do you think? Is Naomi selfish? Do you think Jake will be upset? What are Camille and Embry having? Please Review **_


	6. Coming Full Circle

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait…..started a new story called Shadow. Go check it out and let me know what you think. Without further ado here is Chapter six….enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Coming full Circle*<strong>_

_**Naomi's POV**_

Before I thought that Leah's and my brother's daughter was the most precious thing I had ever seen, but as I held my sister son in my arms, I think the two little people were going to both have a big place in my heart.

I had a niece and a nephew now and I loved them both so much. Being an aunt didn't bother me at all, but becoming a mother did.

I stood to my feet slowly, cradling my nephew in my arms. I made my way over to my sister, who was sitting up in hospital bed. Camille smiled softly as she took her son in her arms and he immediately cuddled into her side, never waking from the swift transfer.

"He is so beautiful sis, Congratulations". I said, running a finger over the smooth black hairs that adorned his head.

"He is everything I imagined and more". Camille said. "I never knew I could love him so much and we just met".

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to sit on the huge window sill. We sat in silence while Camille started to nurse quietly. I watched her. She was made to be a mom and she would be a good one.

Could I ever be that way?

"So little one, when is it going to be your turn"?

I hadn't realized Camille was talking to me. I looked out the window so I wouldn't have to look at her face. I didn't need to see the judgment in her eyes when I gave my answer.

"I don't think I want to have a turn sis". I said quietly

I heard Camille give a soft sigh.

"Have you discussed this with Jacob"? She asked. "Last I heard he says you guys were trying but were having a difficult time".

When I didn't hear any judgment in her tone, I finally turned to look at her.

"No, I haven't. I don't know how to tell him that I'm not ready for kids just yet".

My sister gave a small shake of her head, a slight frown on her face.

"Well you can't NOT tell him Naomi, he thinks that it's because of the gene you carry is what is giving you a hard time. Are you still changing"? She asked and there was the judgmental tone that I knew was coming.

"Yes" I whispered.

Camille sighed deeply. "Oh Naomi…".

"You don't understand". I cut in, getting to my feet. "I can't just give it up like that". I snapped my fingers to emphasize my point. "I have been living with this part of me since I was a child Camille, its not that easy to let it go".

Camille gave me a look. "If you love Jake as much…..".

I whirled around to face her. "Don't do that, don't you dare make it seem like I don't love Jake. He is my everything and I would do anything in my power to make him happy".

I turned back towards the window.

"I just can't do this". I said quietly. "And I won't push myself to do something that I'm not ready for".

Camille was quiet for a long moment before she spoke again.

"You have to tell Jake".

I started to respond when the door to the room opened.

"Tell me what"? Jake said, his eyes immediately catching my own.

My stomach dropped and my heart started to pound against my chest. How much did he hear?

I chewed on my bottom lip, wracking my brain to try and come up with what to say. Thankfully I didn't need to though. Camille intercepted.

"I was just telling Naomi that our mother wants to know when it was going to be you guys turn. You know she is not going to stop for grandchildren with just our son".

I sighed inwardly, the anxiety I had started to feel evaporating as Jake laughed. He walked over to me and threw a protective arm over my shoulder. He gave me a kiss to my hair and smiled.

"There's no rush. It will happen when it does". He said quietly. My heart leapt.

Could this be the opportunity I was hoping for? Maybe I was thinking too much into this whole thing. I was so worried about Jake wanting to have a child that I never stopped to think that maybe he wanted to wait as well.

But Jake's next words sent fissures into my heart.

"But I can't wait to be a father". He said gently, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist and kissing the side of my neck. Camille gave him a smile but she locked eyes with me and I could see the sadness in them. She felt sorry for him.

My chest caved in so much that it made it hard to breathe. I took in little as much air as I could but it didn't seem like enough. I was going to crack.

Just as I thought he would, Jacob sensed my distress and turned me around in his arms so he could look at my face.

"Honey, are you ok? You don't look too good".

I had my way out and I was going to take it. I couldn't stay here any longer.

"I think I might just need to lie down". I croaked. "I do feel a bit under the weather".

Jake pushed some hair out of my face and cupped my face.

"Ok sweetheart. I'll wait for you downstairs in the car". He said, giving me a smile.

I leaned up and kissed him with everything that I had. I couldn't believe how trusting he was. That no matter what I said or did he never questioned it. He deserved so much more.

We pulled away and Jake gave me one more swift kiss to the lips before he turned at walked towards the door. He gave Camille a kiss on the cheek and then kissed our nephew on the head, pushing back the soft ebony hair covering his eyes. He gave me one more smile before he walked out the door.

I couldn't move. I didn't move. I just stood rooted to the floor. My arms wrapped tightly around my waist, trying to hold myself together. I could feel the tears building and I chewed on my lip, hoping to keep them at bay.

_I would not do this here. I would not do this here._

Camille carefully wrapped her son in his blanket, making sure every tiny body part was covered and gently placed him in the bassinet next to her bed. She watched him for a moment, making sure he didn't wake up before she turned towards me, with her arms outstretched.

"Come here little one". She quietly and my flood gates opened.

I rushed into her arms, the sobs coming fast and hard with the tears flooding down my cheeks. Here she was, having just given birth a few hours before but yet Camille whispered soft words into my ear but nothing would be able to take away to pain I felt at lying to my better half, the man who would lay down his own life for me.

Camille hushed my tears until I was able to quiet down a bit. But she never let me go.

"You have to tell him sweetie". She said quietly. "Holding this back from him is killing you and the more you hold it in the worst it's going to be".

I knew she was right. I had to tell Jacob. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

This had to be done.

* * *

><p>I tried to keep up conversation and act normally as Jake and I made our way back home, but I couldn't hold up that façade and before long Jacob caught on to my change of mood. But like always he never tried to push it. He just reached over and grabbed my hand and held tight the entire way home.<p>

Once inside, I wanted to walk right back out again. I felt like such a hypocrite and I didn't deserve to stay in the home that Jake worked so hard to build for us. I wanted…_needed _to phase.

But then I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around my waist, bringing me against a hard chest. I felt my hair being swept to the side and warm lips pressed themselves against the skin there. I started crying again and I didn't even try to hide the tears as Jake turned me around, his eyes reflecting sadness and confusion. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and began kissing my face, stopping at my lips.

"Baby please". He whispered, his lips barely touching my own. "Tell me how to make it better".

I took in a shaky breath before I leaned up and pressed my lips completely to his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. I poured everything I had left into it. I wanted Jake to know just how much I loved him.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom. I tried to show him through every action that I could how much he means to me and I hoped he felt it.

We continued on like that for the next two hours.

I stayed wrapped up In Jake's long after we were done. It had started to storm outside and with the combination of his warmth the need to move wasn't that great. But that wasn't the only reason I stayed in the bed so long.

I wanted to make sure Jake was completely sleep.

I had come to a conclusion. But in order for it too work, I needed help. But I couldn't let Jake know about it. But I also knew I couldn't do this alone.

I carefully started to make my way out of bed, gently removing Jake's arm that he had wrapped protectively around my waist. I held my breath when he started to stir a bit but released it once he settled back into his slumber. I grabbed my robe off the floor and threw it on, quietly making my way towards the hallway and down the stairs. I tiptoed across our living room towards the kitchen, where I made my first phone call.

The person answered on the second ring. There was quite a bit a muffled commotion before they finally talked into the phone.

"Hello"?

I sighed.

"Hello? Paul? It's me Naomi. I'm sorry to be calling this late but I need to ask you a huge favor".

Paul cleared his throat and I think I heard him sit up.

"Hey Naomi, it's no trouble at all. Is everything okay"?

"No…..No It's not but I hope it will be. Look, can you meet in town tomorrow afternoon. Maybe we can grab a bit to eat and I promise I will tell you everything then".

Paul went quiet on the other end and I prayed that he would agree. If he didn't I wouldn't have anyone else to turn too. I gripped the phone like my life depended on it.

He gave a sigh and I could hear the slight smile in his voice.

"Sure Naomi. What time should I be there"?

I so relieved that I gave a small laugh, making sure I wasn't too loud though so I wouldn't wake up Jake.

"I'll call you in the morning. Just keep your cell on."

Paul laughed. "Will do".

I sighed. "Thanks again. Oh and another thing, Please don't tell Jacob".

Paul was quiet and I could almost see the tumblers working in his brain. He knew something was up but he was kind enough not to push it any farther until tomorrow.

"I'll try my absolute best Naomi".

I thanked him again. If there was anyone that could go against their own Alpha, it would be Paul.

After hanging up with, I made my last call for the night. The phone only rung once.

"Hello"? Hey Bella, It's me Naomi. I'm sorry it's so late but I was wondering if I could speak with Carlisle".

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What is the girl up too? Please Review 3**_


End file.
